Dihydromethyl jasmonic acid having the structure: ##STR2## is known as an intermediate in the preparation of dihydromethyl jasmonate having the structure: ##STR3## a known perfumery material. However, the perfume use of the intermediate, dihydromethyl jasmonic acid is unknown and, in fact, its perfumery properties are unexpected, unobvious and advantageous over the ester having known use in perfumery.
The dihydromethyl jasmonic acid having the structure: ##STR4## is shown to be useful as an intermediate in a paper by Ravid and Ikan, J. Org. Chem., Volume 39, No. 17, 1974, pages 2637-2639.